


And Pineapple Craters, Too

by sheswatching (cheese)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Recreational Drug Use, irrational dislike of pizza toppings, munchies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese/pseuds/sheswatching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe being high and having the munchies isn't the best time for philosophical thought and realizations. But then again, maybe it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Pineapple Craters, Too

**Author's Note:**

> Written for summerpornathon2012 Bonus Challenge 2: Last Meal.

Percival tries to pass him him the joint but Arthur can't quite get his arms to move, (one from where it's hanging off the side of the couch, the other idly tracing patterns in Percy's side; his head resting on Percy's lap), so he opens his lips instead and lets Percy press it to his mouth, then inhales.

He holds the smoke in, letting it fill his lungs and make his head swim, patterns of lights behind his eyelids when he closes them, only just noticing he'd been staring directly at the lightbulb overhead.

Arthur opens his eyes again and sees Percy looking down at him with a small smile that vanishes and is quickly replaced with a blush spreading across his cheeks. Arthur grins up and turns his head to mouth at Percy's stomach, suddenly famished.

"Not edible, mate."

Arthur stops his mouth from running over the cotton back and forth to ask, "Any pizza left?"

He watches Percival crane his neck and twist his body, trying not to knock Arthur off his lap, to reach for the pizza box on the side table. "Just Hawaiian." He looks down at Arthur expectantly.

"Okay."

"You sure? You hate Hawaiian." Percy nonetheless shuffles something out of the box.

Arthur's head is getting fuzzier, and he thinks he probably should've stopped at three beers, but he's so hungry, mouth numb in a way that makes chewing and eating absolutely fucking glorious "Meh, just the pineapples."

He watches the slice come into view, floating just above his head and the arm hanging off the side reaches up to grab it, but Percy swats his hand away.

"Wait." he says and starts to do something to the pizza, but Arthur can't see.

He's getting impatient. Percy can't just withhold his food, he's not his prisoner. He must say that last bit out loud because he shakes when Percy laughs with his whole body above him.

"There. Now you can have it." He hands Arthur the pizza and leans back over to toss something into the box. Arthur grabs at the slice and takes it, biting into it, fully expecting the sweet-sour burst of flavour from the copious amounts of pineapple Percy always orders. When none comes, he stares at the pizza, blinking to clear his vision.

"Oh." There are no pineapples on it, only holes, little craters, in the cooling cheese, where they used to be. A wave of feelings washes over Arthur and he worries he's going to be sick, but instead he just tightens the hand on Percy's side, pulling himself closer, even in this awkward position.

Percy smiles down at him and lets his hands fall down, one idly running through Arthur's hair again, the other almost possessive on Arthur's hip, thumb brushing back and forth in overwhelming waves of sensation if Arthur lets himself focus and think too much on it.

A thought occurs to him over another bite of pizza and he doesn't have the wherewithal to stop it from coming out, realizing halfway through just how morbid it sounds. "Y'know...how like...sometimes people ask about their last meals? Or what they'd want to do on their last day on earth?"

"Mhm." Percy encourages him to continue

"I was just thinking that this is it. I think. Last day, last meal, just like this. You, me, Call of Duty, and pineapple-free Hawaiian pizza." Arthur chews another bite, thinking it over, eyes lulling closed to Percy's hands coaxing him to relax even more. Another thought occurs to him and he asks before he forgets, nuzzling his cheek into Percy's stomach even more, "What about you? What's yours?"

"I-" Percival pauses, looking away, his hands stopping. He takes a deep breath, stomach expanding against Arthur's face, solid. " I'd steal yours. Can't think of anything better than this."


End file.
